


Trip to the vets

by runningfromrealitytoanime



Series: Meet the Kitas [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on Twitter Post, poor kita, suna is a vet, twins are baby foxes, twins being all feisty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime
Summary: Kita is doing everything in his power to drag the twins to the vets.Twins are half fox and cute little devils.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke & Suna Rintarou
Series: Meet the Kitas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788652
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Trip to the vets

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a super cute picture on Twitter on a half fox Atsumu getting an injection and though hey, why not just write something about him? The link to the picture is here is you wanna check it out :[Twitter pic](https://twitter.com/gomiiii11/status/1272486273320497155)

Kita sighed as he surveyed the house, his hands on his hips as he called out for the twins. He knew it would be a pain in the ass to bring them to the vets in the first place but it wasn’t as though he was purposely trying to get them hurt. Unless they wanted to have diseases that were 100% avoidable, they better come out.

“Osamu! Atsumu! Come on out! We’re going to be late!” he called as he walked into their bedroom. The twins shared it with each other and while they would normally be curled up in the bed at this time in the morning, the two were nowhere to be seen. Kita didn’t have to look further though as he peeked under the bed to see two terrified little figures huddling in the darkness, their hands clasped in one another’s as they shivered. He almost felt sorry for how sad they looked about their trip to the vet’s, their bright eyes shining as their lips wobbled.

Shit, they looked so adorable.

“We don’t wanna go to the vets!” Osamu whined as Atsumu nodded, “Vet hurts!”

“You need to go. unless you don’t want to grow up into healthy boys, you can stay here.”

“We will!” Osamu yelled as his brother nodded. Kita sighed as he prepared himself for the scratches that were about to come his way, carrier cage in his hands as he reached out into the bed and began the scramble to snatch them.

Being half-animal hybrids, the twins wielded claws and fangs that did a number to Kita’s arms. His arms and some parts of his face were littered with scars from the countless fights he had with them or when trying to separate the twins from each other. He knew what he was getting into when he first discovered the two abandoned in a cardboard box, rain drenching them as they tried to sleep. His heart had broken seeing the two tiny things shivering in the cold, the man quickly picking them up and tucking them into his coat to bring them home. While he hadn’t been sure if he had the time or energy to care for the two, he eventually began to find that his life wasn’t complete without them.

“We don’t wanna go!” Osamu wailed as Atsumu tried to bite Kita’s arm, “Doctor meanie!”

“You two… please… behave yourselves…” he groaned as he finally snatched Atsumu and stuffed him into the carrier, the tiny fox screeching as his brother tried to run away, “Samu, help!”

“No! Me don’t wanna get injectwon!” Osamu yelled as he attempted to jump out of the window. Kita snatched him by the collar, narrowly avoiding getting swiped in the eyes as he stuffed the raging fox into the cage with his brother, the two snarling and hissing as he finally made his way to the car and loaded them in. For once, he didn’t have much blood to clean, although he wished he didn’t have to hide his arms behind long-sleeved shirts.

The entire ride involved the twins cursing him (as much as tiny foxes could with the amount of vocabulary they had). Kita merely tuned them out, having had learnt how to do so after living with them for the past few months and drove on to the vets, the large building situated at the end of town. Various people were bringing in their pets, most of them around the twin's age and much more compliant than them as he carried them in.

The hospital was big, about the size of a regular human hospital. While it would cost Kita a bomb to have them treated here, he didn’t want to take his chances in them going to a shady hospital somewhere else. Besides, the doctor they were about to meet was a man he trusted with his life from his volleyball days.

“Dr Suna is here to see you,” a voice called as Kita looked up to see Suna approaching him. Suna yawned, his face forever pulled into an eternally sleepy face as he scratched his hair, running his fingers through greasy locks as he eyed the cage that was rattling next to Kita.

“Those are the rascals? They seem more like monkeys than foxes,” he groaned as Kita sighed, “Sorry for having you to treat them.”

“Well it’s my job and I doubt anyone else has the patience to deal with them. Come on in to my office.” The vet beckoned Kita to follow him, Kita trying his best to not drop the cage from the amount of squirming being done inside. The twins continued to hiss and rattle inside, Kita praying to the gods to make them silent for even one moment as they headed into Suna’s office. The doctor sanitised his hands before grabbing the medicine he had to give them, strapping on some rubber gloves as Kita settled the box on the bed.

“Bring them out,” Suna ordered as Kita opened the cage, a whirlwind of fluff escaping from it. The twins tumbled out in a tangle of fur and limbs, Suna eyeing the two as they yelled, “We don’t wanna get injectwon!”

“Its injection… and you have to take it. Please consider your owner’s health. I feel bad for him already dealing with you two,” Suna grunted as Osamu stood in front of his twin. Atsumu’s eyes watered as he eyed the needle in Suna’s hand, his lib wobbling as he clutched onto his brother.

“Osamu. Atsumu. Please, cooperate with him.”

“We don’t wanna!” they yelled as Suna reached to grab a sweet from the side. He held up two bright orange lollipops in front of the twins, Atsumu’s sniffling getting quieter ever so slightly as he eyed the candy. Osamu wasn’t as easy to fool as his brother though, his eyes beady as he snarled at the vet.

“Don’t touch Tsumu!” he snarled as his hackles raised. Suna slid the syringe onto his desk, reaching out to touch Osamu as Kita warned, “He’s feisty. Be careful for bites.”

“Don’t worry,” Suna smiled as he reached out to Osamu. The fox snarled as the man reached out, extending his claws to scratch him when Suna whispered to him in a tiny voice, “Its alright. I won’t hurt you. I only want to protect you.” Osamu’s fur went down ever so slightly as he let Suna’s hand pat his head, his ears twitching as he let out a low purr. Atsumu gaped as his normally angry and forlorn brother purred into the vet’s hand, Suna smiling as Osamu sniffed at him, “You smell nice.”

“Glad you think so,” Suna said as he knelt in front of the twins, bringing himself to eye level with them, “I know getting injections hurt, but if you don’t, you will get sick in the future. Do you want to get sick next time?” The two shook their heads as he gave them pats, “Then, just bear with me for a minute. Once this is over, we’ll go get some ice cream.”

“You don’t have to,” Kita groaned as the twins shouted, “Really?”

“Really,’ Suna smiled as Osamu and Atsumu shrieked with joy. Kita nearly sagged with relief as Osamu strode forward, sticking his arm out as he scowled, “Poke me.” His face was scrounged up and still covered with tears, Suna reaching out to wipe them away before bringing the needle to his arm. Osamu let out a tiny yelp as the needle entered him, his twin shouting as he huddled into Kita’s chest. The man patted his back as Osamu finished with his injection, Suna putting some cotton over it and taping it across with a volleyball-decorated sticker as he patted Osamu’s head.

“That’s a good boy.” Osamu beamed at his words before skipping over to his twin, who still refused to look at him as he said, “Tsumu! Its ok!”

“Me don’t wanna!” Atsumu wailed as Kita moved closer to Suna for the injection. He held onto the tiny fox as Suna swabbed his arm and poked him quick enough for him to not realise what was happening. Atsumu let out a squeak, followed by a wail as the needle entered his arm, Suna doing the same to him as his brother as Kita bowed to him, “Thank you. I thought it would be impossible to get them to have it.” Osamu was busy patting a crying Atsumu on the head, a bright smile on his face as he beamed, "Pain go bye bye!"

“No worries. Now, who’s up for some ice cream?’ Suna smiled as the twins yelped, “Me me!”

As annoying as the twins were, Kita couldn’t help but feel his heart melt whenever he looked at them.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments really make my day! Hope you enjoyed the cuteness of the Miya twins!


End file.
